Julian Coronado
Julian Coronado is a linebacker for the California Dons. History Growing up in an athletic family, Julian Coronado had big dreams of going pro. His father, Hector, was a professional soccer player in their native Mexico, and his two older brothers star in major professional leagues. The older of the brothers, Carlos, is a star forward for the Newfoundland Beothuks of the Furry Hockey League, while the younger of the two, Javier, is a superstar slugger for the Kobe Thunder Eagles of Nippon Pro Furry Baseball, the highest league in Japan. Julian was born eight weeks early while his family were visiting relatives in Merida, Mexico, where the Coronados were originally from. However, there were complications during the birth and Julian had to be rushed back to their home near St. Paul, Minnesota in order to be properly evaluated by their doctors. Luckily for the Coronados, baby Julian passed with a clean bill of health and was well on his way to becoming your typical jaguar cub. But given how his family was an athletic one, it wasn't long before Hector and mother Maria would get their youngest involved in sports. Given how Carlos took to the ice, and the fact that it was a right of passage for young boys in Minnesota, Julian played hockey in the winter and was fairly adept at it. He also played baseball in the spring, and soccer whenever he got the opportunity to, and was good at all three of them. It wasn't until a sudden growth spurt at age 13, which shocked his parents, that Julian decided to give football a try. He wasn't very good at first as he was trying to get used to his growing body, and in fact, was cut from the White Bear Lake High School junior varsity team as a freshman. But he was determined to make the team, and while he did make the baseball team as an outfielder and a pitcher, he really wanted to play football as well. The next year, Julian made it to junior varsity and played defensive end, while also learning to play quarterback. He was fast-tracked to the varsity team after three of their defensive ends were lost to injury in their third game of the season. On good faith, the coach, Joseph "Curly" Bresner, called Julian up. The first play of the next game saw the jaguar blow by his blocker and make a tackle on the running back four yards in the backfield. . .Coach Curly had found another gem. The next two years saw Julian bulk up and reach 235 pounds on his young 6-foot-3 frame, and in the 21 games following, he unofficially recorded 32-1/2 sacks, 10 forced fumbles, 2 fumble recoveries, and an 82-yard interception return off a deflection that would have been a touchdown if he didn't slow up at the goal line, allowing him to be pushed out of bounds at the 2. On top of that, he was a dominant pitcher for White Bear Lake and their renowned baseball program; his fastball had reached as high as 93 mph, which got a ton of attention from scouts as he is left-handed. He ended up choosing Wissota to play football at, while at the same time he was drafted by the Quad Cities River Rats in the 2015 FLB Draft. However, the league suspended its operations prior to the 2015 season, so Julian was eligible to pitch for Wissota. Upon arriving at Wissota, the coaches put Julian in a hybrid defensive end/outside linebacker position in their 3-4 defense to take advantage of his pass rushing skills. He would not have as much success in college as he did in high school, but where his rushing faltered, he learned how to find holes to stop running backs, and he also became better in pass coverage. In 2015 and 2017, he had 4 interceptions in each of those two campaigns while making 115 tackles over the course of those seasons. But in 2016, he was lost for the season after tearing the rotator cuff in his left shoulder during baseball season, effectively ending his dreams of becoming a big-league hurler. But Julian had garnered a reputation as a linebacker that allowed him to focus on football, and after that stellar 2017 season at Wissota, he decided to take the next step and make himself eligible for the UFFL draft. Julian is a dual-citizen of the United States and Mexico, and is proud of his Mexican heritage. He is especially proud of the fact that his family is direct descendants of ancient Mayan warriors, and he exudes that in his fearless and intense play on the field. His teammates gave him the nickname "Tohil" after the Mayan god of war and fire. Some of his coaches have said that he occasionally plays recklessly at times, but scouts from Pro Furry Football Focus have consistently rated Julian in the top 5 for his position since he came out of high school. He looks to take that next step forward in the UFFL. Evaluation 4 Stars and a half. Good in man or zone coverage. Fast. Multi-sport athlete. If I were to draft Julian, he would be one of my starting OLBs from day one. He can rush the passer, drop into coverage and play the run really well. His athletic pedigree is excellent, but my only concern is that he plays with wild abandon and can pick up an ill-timed penalty. I see him being one of the first defensive players called, especially if they need an OLB. Contract Info Statistics Individual Current Season: Win-Loss Record Total Record: 0-0-0 Category:2018 rookies Category:Linebackers Category:Felines Category:Jaguar Category:California